This invention relates to a peanut combine of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,151 (the '151 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,114 (the '114 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,507 (the '507 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,826 (the '826 patent); the disclosures of each of these prior art patents is hereby incorporated by reference and they may be referred to herein by the shorthand number indicated above.
Each of the foregoing patents discloses a peanut combine which is designed to be towed behind a tractor. There are inherent disadvantages in towing such a machine because the driver needs to look ahead to be careful that he is in alignment with the windrows of peanut vines, but also needs to look behind to check on the operation of the combine, the power take-off connection thereto and the condition of the windrow after the machine passes thereover.
It is known in the prior art to utilize self-propelled combines for the harvesting and threshing of grain, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,528; 4,770,190; 4,802,496; 4,838,101; 4,843,803; 4,866,920 and 4,906,262, the disclosures of each of these prior art patents is hereby incorporated by reference.